1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocking motion charging device; and more particularly to a rocking motion charging device using the Faraday principle for generating electricity in a boat or other rocking apparatus.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Rocking devices for generating electricity are known in the art, but will merely work in a one dimensional rocking direction, i.e. up or down. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,413 discloses a rocker arm or float that rocks in response to swell and drives magnet/coil interaction to generate electricity. The rocker arm or float only rocks in one dimension, i.e. up and down.
Other known devices and their shortcomings include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,846 discloses a multiple ball joint gimbal that has a mount and linear actuators (electromagnetic rings). In operation, electric power is used to move the mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,334 discloses a buoy, a housing and a support platform including a pendulum arm having an arcuate bob weight with two windings (unlabelled) arranged thereon and coupled to an electrical circuit for storing electrical energy, and also including two magnets. In response to rocking motion of the buoy, the arcuate bob weight swings and the two windings and magnets cooperate to generate the electricity. The arcuate bob weight swings in one dimension, i.e. either back and forth or side-to-side.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,762 discloses a movable magnetic transmitter for inducing electrical current in an implanted coil that is very different from your invention, which includes an external power head having a motor drive coupled to a rotating magnet for coordinating the movement of an implanted receiver coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,653 discloses a submerged reciprocating electrical generator that is very different from your invention, including a float, a cable, a coil support tube, a magnetic core and a coil. In response to movement of the float, the magnetic core and coil cooperate to generate the electricity.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,791,206 and publication no. 2006/0048510.
Based on an understanding and appreciation of the known prior art discussed above, there is a need in the industry for a more effective technique of using Faraday's principle for generating electricity in a boat or other rocking apparatus. The new technique enables forwards and backwards as well as side to side rocking motion as experienced in a typical maritime vessel.